Survivors of the Saiyans
by kilnorc
Summary: Two more Saiyans have survived Frieza's genocide of their people, and as they flee through space, they look back on the past and the future. Based off a dream.


**Survivors of the Saiyans  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Dragonball Z series, just a copy of Season 2 on DVD, booya!  
**

* * *

Space can be a cold place.

A very, very cold place where anything could happen.

Through the void of space, two round, identical pods flew, each one carrying a passenger. These two people were a couple of remnants of an ancient race, a race of savage, powerful warriors known as the Saiyans.

The Saiyans were known for their arrogance, their savagery in battle, and their pride of their race. It was because of these attributes that not only made them feared warriors in the galaxy, but it also made them prime mercenaries for hire...as well as marked targets for elimination.

Inside the pods, the crackle of radio static filled the quiet air.

**"Taroc, you hear me?"**

**"Yeah, I can, Celly. Something wrong?"**

**"No, just bored. When the hell are we gonna get to a planet, I'm starving and I want to get some exercise,"**

**"I know what you mean, but you know that we have to be careful. We don't want to land on a planet that has presence of _his_ troops,"**

These two Saiyans were of the opposite sex. One was a male Saiyan with black hair so long, it was braided into a long tail that ran down his back. His dark eyes looked out through the red-tinted view window of his space pod to see that stars of the unnamed galaxy fly past his pod. The female Saiyan was a beautiful woman with brown hair with dark eyes that matched his own.

The male's name was Taroc and the female's name was Celly. These two Saiyans, who once proudly showed off their power on their many missions to Lord Frieza, were now in hiding. They were strong, yes, but even the mighty Saiyans lose to an enemy (though very rarely), and it was because of a recent loss in battle that they were on the run.

They once belonged to a large battalion of mercenaries under the command of Frieza, but when they failed in the conquest of the world they were assigned to, it was just like signing their own death warrants. Frieza didn't like failure, and if he didn't give out the punishment, then he'd send one of his goons after them. Zarbon, Dodoria, even the Ginyu Force were known for eliminating failures. Though brave, strong, and proud...these Saiyans were stupid.

So now, the two of them were flying through the vastness of space, trying to find a place to rest before Frieza and his men found them.

**"What's the radar say, Taroc?"**

**"Just empty, lifeless rocks around us, Celly. Probably planets that our comrades wiped out in the past,"** the male Saiyan grunted as he held his side, **"We need to find an _inhabited_ planet...one with medical facilities,"**

**"How are you holding up?"**

**"I've been worse, but I've also been better,"** Taroc grit his teeth, **"Celly, I'm gonna sleep and conserve my energy. You keep an eye out for a place for the both of us,"**

**"You got it. Have a good sleep,"**

With that, a loud click was heard in his scouter and it was silent.

_Heh, yeah...a good sleep is what I need... _the male Saiyan thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"C'mon, weaklings, c'mon!"_

_"Give us a challenge!"_

_Taroc and Celly stood back to back, laughing their heads off as they shot off energy blasts and countless enemy alien soldiers that rushed them on the planet they had landed on shortly before. The two Saiyans enjoyed killing each and every single opponent that attacked them. They loved the carnage, they loved the bloodshed...they loved to fight._

_After a brief period of time, the two Saiyans lowered their smoking hands and looked at the bodies that were piled up around them._

_Taroc cracked his neck, "I barely broke a sweat with this mission,"_

_"Same here," Celly put her hands on her hips, her brown Saiyan tail curling up behind her back, "Well, what do we do now? Contact Lord Frieza, that's obvious, but after that, I dunno,"_

_"Saiyans! You dare show your foul monkey-faces on this planet?!"_

_Taroc and Celly turned to see another male alien, looking identical to the others they had killed, except he was somewhat larger with a leaner body._

_"There's one left, eh?" Celly chuckled, "Taroc, this guy worth our time?"_

_"Hang on," Taroc reached up and pressed the activation button on his scouter, "Let's see here...,"_

_His scouter lens went from a blank piece of tinted glass to a mess of symbols and numbers that whizzed by in mere seconds. It took some time to finally lock onto the challenger, but when it did, the scouter began to rack up the numbers in his present level._

_Taroc grinned, "300, nothing compared to ours," he turned to his companion, "You want him, or do you want me to take him...?"_

_"How about both of us?" Celly smirked and glanced at him, "He did just insult the both of us after all,"_

_"Good point,"_

_The two Saiyans looked at the alien, then raised an arm, their hands glowing with bright energy._

_"Goodbye, fool!"_

_Both Saiyans fired off a large ball of energy at the alien and watched as the combined attack hit their attack dead on, creating a large plume of smoke as it made contact._

_Celly laughed loudly as her tail wrapped back around her armored waist, "Nothing but idiots and weaklings...what I wouldn't give for a good fight!"_

_Taroc nodded in agreement and started to turn away when his scouter began to beep rapidly. Frowning, he looked at the readout and watched as the alien's signal not only remained, but it began to rapidly rise in power level._

_"What in the name of King Vegeta-?!"_

_The smoke cleared and the Saiyans watched as the alien appeared, looking completely unharmed._

_"You monkey's are going to have to do better than that to beat me,"_

_Taroc glared at him, smirked, then turned to Celly, "Looks like we got that challenge after all,"_

* * *

**"Taroc...Taroc, you there? Wake up, idiot!"**

Growling, the male opened his eyes and flexed his fingers, **"I was _resting_, Celly. What the hell is the matter with you?"**

**"I thought I should let you know that we finally found an inhabited planet,"**

That woke him up all the way.

**"What is it?"**

**"A planet called Earth. If I remember right, Bardock's youngest son was sent there years ago to take it over, but by the looks of it, he's failed,"**

**"He must have if the inhabitants are still roaming around freely...,"**

There was silence between the two pods for a short time.

**"Alright, here's the plan, Celly-,"**

**"Great, _another_ one of your plans. Those _always_ end well,"**

**"Shut up,"** Taroc snapped at her, **"Listen. We'll go and check this place out. While I'm resting, you'll do what Kakarot was unable to do and take this place. This way, I can heal up and we'll make it up to Lord Frieza for failing that time,"**

**"That's actually not a bad idea, which is rare for you,"**

**"Shut it!"** Torac winced as pain hit him again, **"Strength comes with pain, strength comes with pain...,"**

**"If you keep talking yourself, others will think you're crazy,"**

**"What will it take for you to shut up, Celly?!"**

**"I'll shut up when you finally kick my ass in a fight,"**

**"I would if you'd stop grabbing my damn tail!"**

**"How about you stop worrying about your tail and start trying to grab _mine_?!"** Celly shouted back, **"Listen, just shut the hell up, stop being an idiot and set your pod for a good landing area. We'll scout the area then we'll get to work,"**

**"Alright, alright...damn woman,"**

**"I heard that!"**

**"GOOD!"**

With the shouting on a neverending road, the two Saiyan's guided their pods towards Earth, unaware of the powerful defenders that had protected it for years.

* * *

**Kilnorc: First, I'd like to say that this is ONLY a one-shot. This was pretty much based off a dream I had shortly after my 21st birthday when I received the DVD's for DBZ Uncut Season 2. The characters shown in this one-shot is my Saiyan OC, Taroc and my girlfriend's OC, Celly. Both Saiyan's names are following Akira Tokiyama's way of using puns of plant names. Taroc is a pun off "carrot" and Celly is a pun off "celery".**

**Now, I've done research and I've seen TONS of eps from both original and Z (hardly any GT), so I've done what I can with what I have in my head. I really don't know if I'll make a new fic, seeing as I've got others on my plate, but I'll at least write down ideas and the story idea out in my notebook just in case.**

**Later, ya'll.**


End file.
